


Adora is offline

by littlemaple



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, F/F, Online Friendship, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: They used to be best friends. Online friends, but still best friends. They haven’t spoken in three years, and Catra wonders if they can reconnect again.





	Adora is offline

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've been watching She-Ra and since I love Catra and Adora and I don't have self-control, here we are. Enjoy!

 

One day Catra woke up and realized it had been three years since she last spoke with Adora. The realization dawn on her so strongly she lied in bed for a very long time, staring at her ceiling, trying to figure out when and how exactly it had happened. 

They had found each other in a Fright Zone forum once, and since it was their favorite TV show, they got along right away, even if Catra used “too many cat emojis” and even with Adora’s always oh so perfect grammar. They lived too far away from each other to ever meet in person, but it didn’t stop them from chatting every day, from sending letters sometimes and even calling each other once in a while.

They had practically grown up together, sharing their every moment, their every secret.

But as they grew older they grew apart, and their everyday texting became a weekly thing, then a monthly thing…

And now it had been three years.

Catra had been so busy with her own life she didn’t even notice how they had both sort of ghosted out of each other’s life. She felt a bittersweet taste in her throat, some sort of guilt for not realizing she had let go of someone so important to her; then she felt angry at Adora for doing the same and then, finally, she felt sad, because Adora had been her entire life for the most important years of her life ‒ heck, Adora had been the person who made her realize she was far from straight ‒ and now she didn’t even know what Adora was doing, or where she was, or… anything, really.

She reached for her phone and logged into her old e-mail. It took her a few tries to remember the silly password she had set back then, and she scrolled through some of the messages they had sent each other along the years. She smiled when she realized that Adora had been right back then ‒ Catra’s grammar had really been awful… 

The last e-mail she had sent had been just a key-smashing laughter with a link that didn’t even work anymore. Probably some outdated badly drawn joke. Probably with a pun in it. Probably cat related. Catra’s humor hadn’t changed much over the years, after all.

She then opened the chat-box. The last message there had been sent by Adora:  _ Cool, we can check that out. I have a play now! _

Catra had seen that message but didn’t bother replying. Looking back, she had been kinda bitter about Adora spending more and more time with her acting pals. Looking back, Catra had probably been kind of a dick. Maybe. 

On the very top of the box, in small letters, it said sadly  _ Adora is offline _ . It didn’t say how long it had been since Adora had been online, and Catra’s heart ached a bit thinking about it all, about how much she liked Adora, and in how much she had felt frustrated for not understanding it and, later, for not knowing what to do with it. She thought about how she, on many occasions, tried to guilt trip Adora into staying late chatting with her, or staying home instead of going out with friends… And she also remembered how much Adora had led her on, never making up her mind about whether she liked Catra back or not, and then, later, shoving in her face how happy she was with her new girlfriend, despite how much it hurt.

Catra sighed. 

She closed her eyes and thought about those last three years. She felt proud for realizing how much she had grown ‒ before, she would  _ never _ admit she had done anything wrong to Adora. It had all been Adora’s fault, obviously, she’d say. She wasn’t so sure anymore. 

There was so much she wanted to tell Adora. Perhaps even an apology… but most of all, she wanted to talk again, she wanted to see if she was okay, if her plays were becoming popular, if… Adora would be willing to give her a second chance.

So she sent her a message. It was a long shot, and she knew it, but it was better than nothing.

_ It’s been so long since we last spoke lol. I was just wondering if you’re ok… hmu if you’d like to chat or something… _

Catra sent the message and thought about all the other, more smooth messages she could’ve sent instead, but… what was done was done.

She sat up and decided to go about her day, there was no use to sit and stare at her phone since she didn’t even know Adora even had that app instead or anything… so she got dressed, she made her coffee, had her coffee… it was raining outside, and she hissed to herself as she put her boots on, not really wanting to go outside but knowing she couldn’t skip work  _ again _ just because it was raining. Her boss would be furious if she did.

She grabbed her phone to leave, and checked the app one last time, just to ease her anxiety.

Catra froze in place, smiling to herself. In the very bottom of the chatbox, it said: 

_ Adora is typing… _


End file.
